


The Independent Omega

by lilbabyjenjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno, Park Jisung is Na Jaemin's child, Romance, gender equality, jeno is a minister, mark is a songwriter, no beta we die like sm's stocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabyjenjen/pseuds/lilbabyjenjen
Summary: In which Jeno was well known for being an Independent Omega which puts his secret relationship at stake.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Independent Omega

Lee Jeno.

He’s known all across South Korea with the title “Independent Omega”. He was looked up by many, them being beta women and omegas. With the rising awareness that omegas are not what society had molded them to be, Jeno was one of the very first to hold onto a prestigious title.

The Minister of Defense.

Alphas tried to say, “No doubt he spread his legs to get that position.” but omegas who loved him dearly would take out his past and showed those high headed alphas that he started from the bottom and won the spot. 

Jeno was no pushover either. He was great at leading the ministry. He also prioritised omegas, putting laws into place for beta women and omegas to feel safe in their own country. It would be such a pity if Jeno was not in charge. He had so much power when it comes to all these, he became a liberal exemplary omega.

Lee Jeno was 27 years old when he was given the position, being one of the youngest to be the Minister of Defense. He made his way without any obstacles, obstacles in his dictionary being a mate. He was named independent for a reason, as he had lived years after his first heat without the need of a mate. He also became a public figure, popular in social media for his belief of independence for omegas.

But how long could his stand last as he grew older and found the person he loved?

It’s 2021 and Lee Jeno has turned 32. It has been 5 years since he was promoted to being Minister and his life had been normal.

Even though there was an alpha he was dating.

In contrast to what he’s named, he had an alpha he loved, the alpha he shared his heats with and the alpha he would want to be with. The alpha’s name was Mark Lee. They started dating a year exactly after Jeno’s appointment. Their relationship remained a secret, only known to trusted friends and family. 

It was not needed for their relationship to be so hidden as many would believe that an omega like Lee Jeno would actually be dating anyone. There was no change in Jeno’s behaviour either for his colleagues to point out. It was the ideal lifestyle, Jeno would say.

“I gotta go to work, hyung.” Jeno whispered, trying to get out of Mark’s hold.

Mark shook his head and nuzzled his head into Jeno’s back. “No… I want to cuddle with you.”

Jeno smiled in adoration but still peeled the older man’s arms off his waist. “Sorry, hyung. I’ll see you later tonight, okay?”

The alpha rubbed his eyes open and looked at Jeno, who walked naked to the bathroom. He then sighed and rolled to his back, throwing a hand over his eyes. Perks of being in a relationship with a busy partner. Mark drifted in and out sleep, occasionally watching Jeno walk about the room.

Mark frowned at the sight of Jeno spraying a perfume all over him. He knew what perfume Jeno wore. It was the same perfume everytime Jeno would wear it. And Mark, the boyfriend of four years, knew the reason why Jeno wore the perfume.

To hide any other foreign scent other than the omega’s himself.

It’s suffocating, Mark would admit to seeing the person he loves remove every single trace of him whenever he stepped out of the house. He understood that Jeno did that for his reputation, being the Minister of Defense as well as the “Independent Omega”. The alpha inside Mark whimpered in sadness when Jeno left the house.

He couldn’t scent him like what alphas normally do.

He wanted to protect Jeno the same way other alphas do to their mate. 

But even he himself knew that Jeno was strong enough and capable of his own ways to even need to be scented.

Mark sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair. If he was able to admit, which he wouldn’t like to, he’s tired of being in a relationship like this with Jeno. He loved Jeno a lot but the process hurted. He got off the bed and headed off to the room, scrubbing off any scent of Jeno from him.

It’s like a deal they have made the moment they started to date.

No leaving traces of one another.

After a warm bath, Mark finally dressed up for the day before leaving the apartment for his schedule to meet with one of the producers for a company, for a debut project for a new boy group. He sat beside an omega in the train who was playing with his child. He suddenly felt like he was missing something. He wanted a family with Jeno. He’s turning 33 soon and fertility would become a problem as he grew old.

Then he saw a mating mark on the omega’s neck. 

It was dark but healed, clearly the alpha had stayed with him after the bite to heal it. Mark’s inner alpha whined again. He wanted to mark Jeno as his, show off to everyone that that precious boyfriend of his is his mate. He wanted to but marking should be consensual.

And Jeno didn’t want to be marked.

The older man could only sigh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ngh, hyung!”

Jeno cried as he shook in pleasure, a wave of orgasm passing through him. His heat had come again. He laid his head on Mark’s shoulder, panting. It’s his second day and he’s very tired. Two more days and no more horny business. The alpha on the other hand, was feeling unsatisfied.

His knot had not inflated and to be unable to knot an omega, hurts both Mark’s pride as an alpha and his heart- if he were to ignore how painful it was to not pop a knot. Why couldn’t he do things like a mate would? He stared at Jeno’s bare neck.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jeno whispered, before kissing him ferociously on the lips.

His heat waves are short and have become slightly less frequent, a sign of aging. The omega whimpered against Mark’s lips as he rocked his hips. Mark didn’t assist Jeno at any sort. He just sat there to let the omega do his thing, his heart feeling heavy.

“Jeno?” He called, after Jeno climaxed for the fourth time that night.

“Hm?”

“I was just thinking.. Do you want a family?”

Jeno blinked, “A family?”

“Yeah, do you want one?”

“Not now, for sure. I never really thought about it.” Jeno stated.

“Oh.” Mark commented, disappointed.

“Why?”

“I want to have a family with you, Jeno.” 

“I… I don’t think it’s the right time.”

The alpha let his hands fall from Jeno’s waist. “Then when will it be? I want to be a father to your pups, Jeno.”

“I don’t know but for sure, it’s not now.” Jeno informed him.

Mark didn’t want to do this but for his sake and sanity, he needed this out. 

“Then can I mark you? Or scent you?” He asked.

He’s asking permission. He’s definitely way better than other alphas who give no damn about their mates. What was he missing?

Jeno sighed. “I have people that look up to me, hyung.”

“And you care about them more than me?”

There were tears in Mark’s eyes. Jeno reached out to wipe them away but the alpha looked away, indicating that he didn’t want Jeno to touch him.

“I have been waiting for 4 years, Jeno. I’m tired. I am not allowed to scent you, let alone mark you. It hurts when I am unable to knot you during your heats and it’s painful to go through rut without you helping me.” Mark admitted, his voice soft. “I want to be your mate, the dad to your pups… I want to grow a family with you.”

“Hyung..”

“I respected your choice for the longest time and never had I ever dedicated myself until you came in. But even after waiting for this long, I still can’t get what I want? It’s unfair, Jeno. So so fucking unfair.”

Jeno wasn’t given a chance to comfort the alpha when Mark gently pushed him off his lap and placed him on the bed. He grabbed his shirt and faced his back to the other.

“I think we need a break, Jeno. More like  _ I  _ need a break. Let’s do three months. Until then, maybe we should think things through before we continue with this relationship.” Mark said.

And with that, he left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a smack back to reality when Mark said that. Jeno, who realised that he really did love Mark, suffered the next few days of his heat on his own which unfortunately dragged for another day. He stayed home this time during his heat, burying his nose into the pillow Mark always slept on as he tried to calm his feverish body as a result of his heat.

Little did he know, he had grown to love Mark more than he wanted.

Jeno was reminded of how selfish he was, prioritising his status more than the person he cherished. He curled himself to a corner on his bed, biting his lip nervously. He looked at the birth control pills on his desk. How long had he been on pills?

_ “I want to have a family with you, Jeno.” _

His hand landed on his flat tummy. He never had pregnancy scares, probably because of the high dose of birth control. 

A family…

It does sound nice.

But Jeno was not sure if he was not ready for it or.. that he simply does not want any. 

How long had Mark yearned for a family? Had it been years? Recently? Jeno did not know. He shifted under the sheets, finally having passed the torturous heat, and wondered. Did he really thought about his position more than he did about Mark? He would not deny he loved Mark but to what extent?

Not marking? Not even scenting?

Jeno never expected Mark to be hurt.

Maybe it was because Jeno was not a traditional omega and Mark was. It’s Alphan instincts to protect their mate. 

“Was I too selfish?” He mumbled.

How much had he hurt Mark without him knowing? How much had been brought damage to Mark’s alpha pride just because of his public figure status? 

_ “I have people that look up to me, hyung.” _

That was what Jeno said, wasn’t it? He buried his face into his hands. Maybe that was the cost. His name was ‘Independent Omega’. What if the omegas that look up to him feel betrayed after seeing him with an alpha?

Jeno’s kind and cares for others.

But you can  _ never  _ please everyone.

His heart throbbed. He wanted to please Mark and also the people who look up to him. But now, he had to choose from either one. Jeno whimpered as he rolled to his side.

“Hyung… I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been five week since they last saw each other and Jeno had never felt so demoralised and distracted in his entire life. Mark was right, they need to think about their relationship. It’s unfair if one side was going to hurt from it. What if only Jeno was benefiting from it?

“Have you thought about it?” Asked his close friend, Jaemin.

“I don’t know, Min. I’m so confused right now. I can’t choose whether I should abandon those who look up to me for Mark or abandon Mark for them.” Jeno sighed, frustrated.

“You know, you don’t have to abandon anyone.”

Jeno looked at his friend, skeptical. Jaemin had been his friend since kindergarten and there were points of time where Jaemin knew Jeno best than Jeno does himself.

“I’m speaking from an omega’s perspective myself. I think you two need to finalise the status of your relationship. If you wish to proceed, then you should become mates. It’s unfair to leave Mark hanging when he’d been respecting your choices and beliefs for a long time when you don’t grant his. If you don’t, it’s a case that you’ll break it off or label yourselves as Friends with Benefits.”

“But that name-”

“Friends with Benefits definitely sound scandalous but what more can you do if you’re not willing to reciprocate Mark’s love to-”

“I do reciprocate!”

“A relationship is more than just feeling, Jeno. If you want to be in a relationship, you are to dedicate and sacrifice certain things. Think about it. He’s sacrificing things for you too. For the current situation, he’s sacrificing his heart and pride for you.”

Jeno felt his eyes sting with tears.

“I’m not saying you're selfish, Jeno but if you really do care about what people think about you, letting Mark go will be an option. You can stay as friends.”

“But I don’t want that.” The older omega whispered, tears running down his face.

“You can’t please everyone, you know? Even yourself.” Jaemin said.

Jeno sniffled and wiped the tears away. “I’m torn between wanting Mark and being with him forever, and the name I have. I want omegas to have a good life too, instead of being dependent on alphas. I don’t know, Min. I don’t know.”

“Sh.. Let’s take a break, yeah?”

“Min… What was in your head when you decided to become mates with Renjun?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin hummed, his hand subconsciously touching his mating mark on his nape. “Nothing, actually. All I wanted was to live my life with him forever. That’s all that did it. I never really thought a lot, you see.”

“Can.. I see Jisung today? If that’s okay..”

“Of course! Maybe that would help you decide on whether you want to live with Mark. Jisung misses you anyways, so he’ll be glad to see you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark sighed and downed a cup of cold water down his throat. His fingers were a bit numb and aching, after all the constant writing and dealing with music. He’s a well-known producer and he’s busy the majority of the time. He sat on the couch, sighing. Lately everything revolved around music and not only was the company so demanding but that the debut date for the new boy group was set too soon for Mark’s liking.

The alpha took out his laptop and looked through the works. He had the voices of the boy members of the group and his ears were starting to bleed constantly hearing the same voice over and over. He was getting sick of it, for sure. He was too engrossed with his work that he did not notice the door to his apartment opening.

But Mark was sent back to reality with the strong vanilla scent of an omega’s pheromones that hit his nose.

By the door, stood Jeno.

“Oh. We still have seven more weeks, Jeno.” Mark stated, looking at the calendar on his laptop.

“Hyung… Can we talk?”

The alpha couldn’t resist, his heart still yearning for the other. But he held back. Mark decided to take a break from Jeno for a reason.

“Can we agree on something?’” Jeno said, his voice soft.

He was submitting, something Jeno had never done. Mark was rather surprised but he wasn’t pleased that Jeno was actually submitting to him. Unlike other alphas, Mark never hated anything other than seeing Jeno submit to him.

“We got to talk about it first before we can agree. Come in.” Mark offered, cleaning up his surroundings.

Hell, was his table messy.

“I… have thought about it.” Jeno began the moment he sat.

Mark’s reaction was subtle but in his eyes were a mix of fear, sadness, hope and relief. “So, what have you decided?”

“I- I don’t think I can proceed with having a family with you.”

The drop of intensity in the alpha’s pheromones made Jeno’s inner omega whine. “Oh.”

“I’m not ready to have a family, you should understand that and… I can’t bring myself to live like the traditional omega. After seeing Jaemin’s son I was intrigued but I don’t want to have it burdened on me.” Jeno explained.

Mark’s eyes were downcast. “Okay. I understand. But we’re staying as friends, right?”

Jeno’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Wait, listen.” He whispered. “I am not ready to have a family  _ yet _ but I am willing to start one with you, maybe later. I just can’t do it now.”

The alpha’s shoulders sagged when Jeno started to cry. He wanted to reach out for him but he couldn’t. His heart was just too hurts seeing Jeno so broken like that.

“Jeno..”

“I’m sorry I never thought of us as a legit family, I’m sorry I always prioritise my work before everything. I’m sorry I only thought about myself and not you, I’m sorry, hyung.” 

With Mark’s heart unable to take the scene before him, pulled Jeno into a hug, shushing softly as he rocked the crying omega with the intention to comfort him.

“I don’t want to force you into this relationship, Jeno. If you don’t want it, then we can stay friends.” Mark said.

“But I don’t want to stay as friends! I want to be mates with you- your lover. Please…”

“You do know that I get nothing from this-”

“Step by step.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“Step by step. I’ll let you scent me and then eventually you can mark me but baby steps. I can’t do this all at once.” Jeno said, between sobs. “I have people watching me too. You know how the media can be.”

There was one reason why Jeno fought his way up to where he was. It was so he could protect other omegas and beta women from the dangers and prejudice of being the weak ones in society- but he’s not  _ that  _ selfish. He wanted to protect himself too. No one- I repeat-  _ no one _ is allowed to mess up with the Minister of Defense- or maybe simply the Independent Omega.

Mark could see what might come. He knew that was what Jeno had feared. Just imagine, the proclaimed ‘Independent Omega’ suddenly mated to someone. Mark could expect harsh comments, criticism and not to forget, hatred shown towards Jeno, let it be the alphas or those who look up to him.

“Jeno, the thing is.. I understand but I want to know what you really want behind this because I don’t want to be hurting here, Jeno. It physically pained me when I can’t knot you during your heat and when there was no one to help me with my ruts. You are not the only one who needed a life, Jeno. I just want to see what’s in your mind so we can understand one another.” Mark explained, his voice soft.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Jeno sniffled.

Tears dripped onto Jeno’s sweater as he hung his head low. Mark was suddenly brought back to the days when they first met in high school, where Jeno was the innocent baby everyone in their friend group loved. The way Jeno would sink into his sweater. Mark loved seeing Jeno.

“I want to propose a deal.” The omega said, looking up as he wiped his tears. 

“A deal?”

“You can scent me on normal days but you can’t mark me yet. During my heat and during your ruts, you can knot me but I will wear concealer and perfume to hide any trace of you during our mating rituals. When I’m ready, we can go further with the mating bite and all that… Family.. But for now we stick to this… Is that okay?” Jeno proposed.

Mark smiled. Without hesitation, he answered. “Of course. Seems like a fair deal. As long as we end up together, I’m good to go.”

The omega finally cracked a smile, a small one- but still a smile, nonetheless. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting. It wasn’t fair of me.”

“Well, I do admit it wasn’t but it’ll not stay this way, hm?”

“I love you, hyung. Don’t give up on me, please.” Jeno whispered, his eyes drifting down to Mark’s lips. “Please.”

The alpha growled under his breath. “I won’t.” He said, before crashing his lips against the younger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Lee Jeno the Independent Omega scented? Who could it be?_ **

**_What happened to the legendary Independent Omega? Was he forcefully mated?_ **

**_Knetz confused about Lee Jeno’s stand in being an independent omega._ **

The Minister of Defense snickered. It’s been only a week since Mark had left his pheromones on Jeno before he would head off to work and people were making a ruckus. He gave back the tablet to his secretary.

“There’s no need to ask them to bring it down. I’ll address them on my own. I need to clear their thoughts anyway.” Jeno said.

“Are you sure, sir?” The secretary asked, her face showing concern.

“I’m fine.”

The secretary then excused herself, leaving the office. Jeno ran a hand through his hair. Lately he was in a bliss. He’d been feeling so much more relaxed than he had ever been in his life since Mark scented him. He sat up and walked to the window, looking down at the alleyways. 

The places where omegas and beta women are often hunted.

Jeno smiled. He’s been doing a lot to prevent crimes revolving around rape or sexual harassment, let it be omegas or not. He loved seeing what he could do. His smile started to falter when he realised how the public might react to him having a mate.

They would not trust him, would they?

Would they reduce him to an alpha’s omega?

Jeno was fearing the worst but Mark’s pheromones lingering on his suit calmed him down. He took in a few deep breaths and turned around to the door of his office opening. His secretary was panting.

“The media is here, sir. Do you need me to-”

“No. I’ll see them soon.”

“Sir, that’s dangerous.” 

“I’m the Minister of Defense  _ and  _ the Independent Omega. No one can land a hand on me.”

“Sir, I don’t think-”

“Tell them that I’ll be coming.”

The secretary bit her lip, hesitant. Either way she would have to do it. It’s the order from her boss. Sighing softly she nodded and left. Jeno smiled to himself and fixed his tie. 

Time to meet the annoying people of the media and face the camera.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure that what you’ve done was the right thing? What about the people who admire you?”

Mark was more concerned than he was when he failed his national exam. Jeno was on articles and even the news, regarding the fact that Jeno was scented  _ and  _ not to forget that Jeno was planning to be in a relationship.

“It’s going to be fine. I clarified with them either way. They can choose what they want to believe in. For all I care, I still have my job and I can influence the lives of those who can’t defend themselves.” Jeno explained, taking a seat beside Mark on the couch, exhausted.

“What about you being the Independent Omega?”

The omega leaned against Mark’s shoulder. “Well, I can protect myself from all those shitty alphas like how I have been doing before I dated you. Scent or not, I can protect myself. And omegas don’t have to be entirely dependent on alphas for their entire life. I can be married but also independent. We’re here for one another only when we need to. Omegas are not forever bound to their alphas and neither are alphas forever bound to their omegas for their entire life. That’s what society couldn’t see.”

“I swear, you are a whole lot more philosophical than my philosophy teacher.” Mark mumbled.

Jeno laughed. “Am I? I don’t know. I think a lot when it comes to our dynamics.”

The alpha sighed and brought Jeno closer to him. “You should start a movement.”

“Nah.. The next generation can do that. I want to protect the omegas and beta women first. Then the following generation can start with claiming equality. For now, the safety of the people is more important.”

“The country should be grateful that you exist.”

“Maybe. But I’m more grateful to have you.” Jeno said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Mark’s neck. “Anyone else would leave me in an instant if they can’t mate me.”

Mark smiled and nuzzled his head against Jeno’s, rubbing their pheromones together. Their mixed pheromones brought their body to relax. Their relationship was complicated but it’s the aftermath that mattered. 

“Hyung, I know our fertility is on the line but… I was thinking that we conceive in about a year’s time? This is just a rough gauge but-”

Jeno squeaked when Mark tackled him to lie on his back. The omega did not miss the hand that was on his flat stomach. 

“We build a family when you are ready. As long as I get to see our children of the same genes as us, I am happy enough to have you.” The alpha growled softly.

Jeno smiled, kissing the other back. “Have hope in me, hyung. I’ll be able to pull it off.”

Mark nodded, grabbing the omega’s waist, emitting insane alpha pheromones. Jeno, as always, was not affected by the pheromones, instead it amused him. Smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist. 

“Wanna know something, hyung?” Jeno whispered.

“What?” Mark asked, his voice low, sexually frustrated.

“I am  _ your  _ Independent Omega and you are  _ my  _ Alpha.” 

With a loud growl the alpha ripped Jeno off his clothes. Jeno giggled and kissed the alpha’s neck. Ah, doesn’t this feel nice.

“Calm down, I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts on dom omega jeno?


End file.
